What He Chose
by daitenshi wings
Summary: Allen is slowly losing his memory as he is becoming a Noah. With the help from his friends Allen escapes form The Order when he gets found out. Allen runs away from friends when he gets a nightmare and runs in to Tyki Mikk. With Allen in the hands of the Noahs and The Order after him and his friends looking for him, what will Allen chose. What side will he be on in this damn war.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Allen is slowly losing his memory as he becoming a Noah. With the help from his friend Allen escapes form The Order when he gets found out. Allen runs away from friends when he gets a nightmare and runs in to Tyki Mikk. With Allen in the hands of the Noahs and The Order after him and his friends looking for him, what will Allen chose. What side will he be on in this damn war.**

**Warning: This is a M rated story for boy on boy fun! This is a lemon for latter stories but not in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man nor am I making money off this.**

Chapter one

Allen woke up screaming. The pain in his head was killing him and woke him from his dream. His hands flew to his head as he shook back and forth in his bed. He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was having a nice peaceful sleep, then the next he felt like he was dying. He could feel something run down his face. It was warm and thick and smelled like copper.

He could hear a door open and people running in and shouting something. Waves of pain started hitting him as he felt something cut into his forehead. Allen screamed again and his world went silent as he fell into darkness.

(Inside Allen's head)

**Allen…**

A voice broke the silence around Allen. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in world of his mind. He looked around the ruins of the buildings and the lake with the reflection of the giant crescent moon in the sky. He remembered coming here once before when he was in the Asian Branch when he lost his arm.

**Allen…**

The voice called out again. Allen turned to the lake. **Allen…** Yep the voice was coming from over there, which meant only one thing. Allen walked over to the lake and bent down to his knees, to look into the water.

Sure enough there he was The 14th, Nea Walker, his uncle. He was in his shadow form again, smiling like always. "**Hello my Allen…"**

(Outside Allen's head)

Kanda was standing above Allen's limp form on the bed. He had been sent to watch Allen while Link and The Finder that was assigned to their team, went to find a first aid-kit for Allen. What Kanda was looking at though was not just Allen, but what was on the beansprout's forehead. If Kanda had turned on the lights he would have seen Allen's skin darken along with his hair.

Kanda didn't know what to do. If Link came in now he would see what the beansprout was slowly becoming. Allen would be locked up in a cell in a heartbeat as soon as Link told Rouvelier. He knew that was not a good thing and would not let that happen. He could take Allen and hide him from The Order if needed, but right now all he could do was wait and see what happens to him.

He might go back to normal before Link got back and he wouldn't have to do anything but watch the beansprout closely. The one thing he knew though was as soon as they got back to The Order he would make some arrangements for the beansprout if he got found out.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice. I know Kanda is a little OOC but that's how the story made him. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm also doing to other stories. A Sladin and a OC Blue Exorcist story. I'll but put those ones up as soon as I can along with the next chapter to this story. Can't wait to read your reviews, in tell next! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man in any way.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Inside Allen's head)**

Allen looked down into the pool of water at his uncle. If he was here then that meant something big was soon to come. Ho only hoped that it would bring pain to his friends. "So to what do I owe the pleasure this time?" Allen asked, not hiding that he was bored.

**"Why so cold to me my dear Allen?"** Nea asked as he slowly began to rise from the lake.

"Because you're the reason the Noah are after me now. That might be why. Oh, and The Order doesn't thrust me because of that too." Allen got up as well and stared to backup to give his uncle some room.

**"Believe me when I say I'm sorry for that Allen, but your fate has already been laid out. You well become a Noah; nothing can stop that but death."** As Nea stepped on to landhe lost his shadow form.

Allen watch as Nea turned into his true form. His shadow from melting away before his own eyes. A smile was still on his face as he stood in front of Allen in all his glory.

"So what, I have no choice on my own life?" Allen glared at the 14th Noah.

**"Yes and No. You have no choice on what you are to become, but you do have a choice on which of the paths that lay ahead of you. Though there is a price to be paid if you chose to change your fate."**

Allen stared at his uncle. "What price? What are you talking about?"

Nea smile grow winder as he spoke. **"I can't tell you the price Allen, but you must answer my question truthfully." **His smile vanished as he looked at Allen very Seriously. **"Are you willing to change your fate to make it your own?"**

Allen didn't know what his uncle was talking about, but he did wish to take back his life, his fate, and make it his own. "Yes. Yes I would."

Nea smiled again and spread his arms out wide.** "Then let it began shall we. Now my dear Allen it's time to awake up."**

**(Outside Allen's Head)**

Allen slowly opened his eyes to meet the eyes of Kanda and Link . "Why are you guy in my room?"

"Because, bean sprout, you woke up screaming and woke everyone up. Thanks for that."

"Sorry." Allen slowly got up in to a sitting position. His head began to spin and he fell back on to the bed. "What happened? Why does my head hurt?" Allen raised his hand to his head and could feel something around it.

"You hit your head really hard on your nightstand and it started to bleed really badly. You must have had one hell of a nightmare to do that to yourself." Link said as he handed Allen a glass of water.

"Most have been." Allen said as he took the glass form Link.

"I'm going to call The Order and tell them we're going to come back early so they can take a look at Allen." Link said as he turned to leave the room.

Allen turned to Kanda as Link left. "Hey Kanda if we're not at The Order, then where are we?"

**A/N: Well there you have it. This chapter is a bit longer then the last one. Kanda didn't have a big role this time, but he was the one to tell Link that story at Link told Allen. And I like to thank the ones who reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH!XD And a big thanks to Sleepingbueaty. You really made my day when I read what you said. Next chapter will be put up as soon as I can. until next time! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own D. Gray-Man.**

**Chapter 3**

Kanda stare at Allen as if he asked if it was ok to paint the world pink. He blinked a few times before he finally answered Allen.

"We're on a mission to find Innocence, but there wasn't anything here when we got here. There was a small Akuma problem which is why we stayed."

"Oh, sorry I don't remember. I most have hit my head really hard. So there still some Akuma left?" Allen asked as he rubbed his head and took another drink from his glass.

"Yeah, you think your up to it or are you to messed up in the head?" Kanda asked with a smirk.

"I'll make you eat those words Kanda!" Allen said as he got out of bed, swaying only a little.

A few minutes later Link had to come to break up one of Kanda's and Allen's fights. This time they were fighting about who killed to most Akumas, Just like last time. Things ever seemed to change between those two. They were always fighting about something.

"That's enough you two! You guys got the Akumas so stop fighting! Your like little kids fighting over the last cookie, not at all like grown men! Now come on or we'll miss our train back to headquarters." Link said as stared dragging both boys with him back to the hotel.

On the train Kanda was taking a nap next to the window. Link was reading a book across from him, with Allen sat next to him as he played with Timcampy. The ride was rather quit and soon Allen fell asleep. Link had got up to get some snacks when Kanda woke up.

Kanda know something was wrong as soon as Allen asked him that question. He looked above the sleeping boy, to the gold golem that was flying around his head. He held his hand out to the golem. It took awhile for it to land on his fingers and he pulled it closer to him.

"Tim Show me Allen from this morning."

Timcampy open his mouth and the image of a sleeping Noah Allen came out.

"Tim I don't want you to show this to anyone. Or your master is going to get hart by some really bad people ok?"

Timcampy closed his mouth and the image vanished, and nodded his whole body and flow back to Allen, landing on his head.

**(In Allen's Dream)**

"Hey Mana, where are we going this time?" Little Allen asked as he tried to keep up.

"Its your birthday soon isn't? And I heard that there was a town that has a festival on that day. I thought it mite be nice to take you, since it is on your birthday."

Allen's face lit up with a bright smile as his eyes glowed with pure joy. "Really! Oh thank you so much Mana!"

Mana chuckled as he looked down at the small child, his son. He wanted Allen to have a life of happiness filled with joy. He wanted Allen to have a life free from the Earl and the darkness the Earl brought with him. Seeing that smile on his foster son's face was one of the many treasures he held close to his heart. He knew that his brother, Nea, was asleep inside the child but at times like this he forgot. Seeing only his son, his Allen.

It was getting late as the sun started to set in the sky. Mana and Allen settled down by a tree for the night as they gathered fallen branches for firewood. As they leaned agents the tree with warmth of the fire, Allen's eyes started to get really heavy with sleep. Mana wrapped an arm around Allen pulling the boy closer to him. Allen rised his head agents Mana as he rubbed his eyes.

"I really miss you Mana. I fell lost without you."

Mana tightened his hold on him. "I'm always with you Allen, never forget that. I will always be with you even in death."

A small smile grow on Allen's face. "I love you father."

"And I love you, my son."

A tier fell down Allen's face as he finally fell asleep.

"We both love you Allen." Said a voice from the shadows.

** A/N: Yay! The third chapter is here! It took me while write but it finally came out. I'm also working on two other stories. It's fun working on all three at the same time it keeps me busy. So let me know what you think of this chapter and please review! I really want to know what you think! If you don't it will take longer for me to get to the good stuff! And for the next chapter to come up too. In tell next time! XD REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I will never own DGM.**

**Chapter 4**

Back at The Order Allen was send to the healing wing to get his head looked at. While Kanda went to go find Lavi and Lenalee. He found them in the food hall having lunch.

"Lavi, Lenalee. I needed to talk to you about something really imprint, but not here. Meet me in my room in an hour." With at he left just as quickly as he came.

"I wonder what's up? Yu looked like something is bothering him." Said Lavi as he took a bit from his sandwich.

"I don't know, but we'll will in an hour." Lenalee said as she watched Kanda leave.

Allen was heading to his room form the healing wing. He was given a perfect bill of health and was free to go. What got him though was when they checked his head they said he didn't have a signal scratch on him. So where had a that blood come from?

"Oh, hello Allen. You just get back from your mission?"

"Hey Krory. Yay, I was heading back to my room to take a shower. What are you up too?"

"I was just taking a walk and seeing how everyone was doing. Can I walk with you to your room?" Krory asked.

"Sure why not. I don't mind." Allen said giving Krory a sweet smile.

"Oh thank you Allen." Krory said happily.

"Don't mention it." Allen said as they stared walking.

Lenalee and Lavi entered Kanda room to find said man sitting next to his lotus flower hour glass. When they closed the door the samurai got up from his spot and gestured for them to come closer.

"So what is this all about Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"First I want two swear that you will not tell a soul about what will be said in this room." Kanda said as he gave them a look showing that he meant every word.

They both swore. They knew that this must be really serious. Kanda only nodded at this and reached in to his pocket to pull something out.

"Hey Yu, why do you have Timcampy in your pocket?" Lavi asked giving Kanda a weird look.

Kanda ignored him and looked down at Timcampy. "Tim show them Allen."

Lenalee and Lavi stared at Kanda. Why would they needed to see Allen? Timcampy nodded opened his mouth, showing everyone Allen in his Noah form asleep. Lenalee gasped and Lavi's eye frow wide.

"Is that really Allen?' Lenalee asked her eyes not leaving the image of sleeping Allen.

Kanda nodded taking a few steps back until he was sitting on his bed. Timcapy still in his hand.

"Are you sure? Tim could be just be playing a trick on us." Lavi said turnig to look at Kanda.

"Its not a trick you stupid rabbit! I saw him change in front of my own eyes. He changed when Link left the room and changed back when he came back." Kanda said glaring at Lavi.

"What are we going to do? Should we tell someone?" Lenalee asked looking close to tears.

"No we can't. If someone found out they would tell Rouvelier. No we can't tell anyone we can't trust."

"What about our friends? We can trust them, they wouldn't tell on Allen." Lenalee said trying to bring some hope in to this.

"Like it or not Lenalee, but we can't trust all of our friends. We could be putting their lives in danger. The less who know of this the safer things well be them." Lavi said his face hard as went into Bookman mode.

"Lavi, you can't tell Bookman about this either. He may be your master but I don't fully trust him."

Lavi just nodded. Kanda took a deep breath and closed his eyes. So far so good. He was half way done.

"I'm going to needed help watching the bean sprout, just in case he gets found out by Rouvelier. We want let him get his hands on him. And on help on making a plane to Allen out and away from here if he does get caught."

Lavi and Lenalee both nodded. "Right!" They both said.

"Good," Kanda said and told Timcampy that he could go back to Allen. With that the meeting was over and the three Exorcist left the room to start make planes to help Allen.

Allen fell down on top of his bed with a sigh. He know something was going on but he didn't know what it could be. He let out another sigh when he heard a small tapping on his door. Slowly he got up to see who it was as he slide on a fresh short.

"Timcampy there you are. Where have you been?"Timcampy just flow around Allen's head before landing on the top of his, still damp, hair.

"Do you know what's going on with me Tim?"Allen asked knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from the gold golem. Timcampy just folded his wings and wrapped his tail around Allen's head.

"Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually. So let's go get something to eat then." Allen said as a smile grow on his face as he left his room. Timcampy flapping his wings happy atop his head.

**A/N: And there we have it, chapter 4 is here! It makes me happy at I finished this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Me want to read what you think! Please review! In tell next time! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Ok, some of you asked for Tyki to be in this chapter, but I'm sorry to say he not. Now before you get mad at me, the reason he not in this chapter is because I had all ready planed for him to first show up in that the end of the 6****th**** chapter and then gets his own point of view in 7****th**** chapter. So he coming soon no need to worry about that. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Allen was walking around The Order to find something to do. Since he wasn't on a mission he tried finding out if someone need help so he wouldn't be bored. Yet everyone he asked so far said that they were fine and didn't need any help right now. The weird part was that some of them seemed scared of him. At first he thought it was because Link was always with him and he sometimes looked scary, but today Link was nowhere to be found. Even though it was nice to finally have a breather for personal shadow, he now knew that it was him and not Link that they where afraid of.

He wasn't looking where was going, his face blank as he stared at the floor. Lost in his though he couldn't see Nea looking at him throw the window, a sad look on his shadowy face.

Lavi was heading to the library when he saw Allen. He stopped when he saw the look on his face. It was so empty with hardly any life in his eyes. Lavi didn't like it when Allen got like that. He preferred the happy-go-lucky Allen then the empty shell of him. He ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Allen, you looking for something to do?"

Allen snapped out of his dark thoughts when Lavi grabbed him. Turning to look at the Jr. Bookman. He saw the worry in his friend's eyes and smiled. At least not everyone was afraid of him.

"Yeah, got anything in mind?"

Lavi returned Allen's smile with one of his own. "Sure I do. You up for a little spurring?"

Both boys smiles grow wider and they took off running to the training rooms.

**(One hour later)**

Both boys were drenched in sweat and were trying to catch their breath. They hadn't held back on each other in their little spur, which turned into an all out brawl. They didn't use their Innocence at first, but as things started to heat up they brought them out. Allen smiled and started to laugh. Lavi gave him a weird look before joining him in his laugh fit. When they finally stopped Allen turned to Lavi as his sword started to turn back into his arm.

"Thanks Lavi, I really need to let out some steem."

"No prob man. I'm happy to help and you looked like you need to do something before you died of boredom." Lavi smiled at Allen, his hammer turning back to its little toy size.

"Yeah, things have been really weird lately and people are looking at me like I might hurt them." The sad look came back on his face. Lavi mentally kicked himself for that.

"Hey don't worry Allen. Thinks are just a bit jumpy since there's been so many Noah sightings lately." Lavi said with a care free face as he walked over to Allen.

Allen went completely still at the word Noah. Lavi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the new look in Allen's face. He was about to call out to him to see what was wrong, when Allen just fell to the ground. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Lavi caught him just before he let the ground. Slowly he lowered Allen to the ground and watched him to see what was wrong. Allen started to shake in his arms and his eye widen. Allen's hair and skin started to darken. When the crown of the Stigmata crosses formed on Allen's forehead, he cursed. He was about to make sure no one was around so they didn't see Allen, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Lavi, what wrong with Allen? Why does Allen look like that?"

Lavi spun around to find Krory and Timothy right behind him. Timothy being the one who asked the questions was the closest one of the two, could see Allen perfectly. Lavi swore again, "Yu going to kill me."

**A/N: So there you have it, the 5****th**** chapter. I wanted to get the group that runs away with Allen introduced, so that thing could be put into motion. Again sorry I didn't put Tyki in this chapter, but I will make his introduction to the story at the beginning of the next chapter for you Tyki fans! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Till nest time! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Inside Allen's Head)**

Allen was reliving his memory of the day he had lost his arm. Once again he was in the small clearing in the bamboo forest, but things seemed a bit different. As everything was playing before him, he noticed things that he didn't before. Like how the crescent moon remind him of the moon in his mind.

When he looked over at the Noah, no Tyki Mikk, he saw something he hadn't before. He saw how surprised and happy he was when he remembered Allen. The hurt in them when Allen only tried to attacked him. The pure sadness when Tyki know he had to kill him. The way he tried to hide that sadness and acted like he didn't care. Allen watched Tyki walk away from his body then stopped at the edge of the clearing. A few of his teases were still flying around him.

'What is he doing?' Allen thought to himself.

**Just watch and you'll see Allen.** A voice from behind him said

Allen nodded and watched as Tyki turned to look at Allen's fallen body. He looked into Tyki's eyes and saw the pain in them. It made Allen's heart ache when he saw it. He watched as Tyki walked back over to him and bent down to….to..? Allen's eyes widen as he saw Tyki kiss him and watched as a single tier fell.

Allen stood there as the memory changed and he was with Tyki, Road, and his friends in the Ack. He saw the joy in Tyki's eyes that Allen really was alive. He laughed a little when he saw the surprise and a bit of anger when Road kissed him. When they were once again fighting Allen saw how hard It was for Tyki to push his feelings away, though he hid it well when they fought.

Why, why was he only seeing these things now? Why only now when something was happing to him, did he now nudist the way Tyki looked at him.

**Because Allen, your mind wasn't as open as it is now. You will see things for what they truly are now that you are free to choose.**

"What? What are you talking about Nea?" Allen asked turning away from the memory to look behind him.

Nea was in his normal form. His eyes were kind and he had a small smile on his face. **"I can't tell you remember? No you probably wouldn't"**

Allen gave his uncle a weird look but just pushed It aside. Allen did have a question for his uncle though. "Nea, why do you look like Tyki?"

Nea smile grow wider and he chuckled a little. **" I can't tell you that ether, for I myself do not know. Now, you have seen what you've needed to see. Time to wake up Allen, though I should warn you, it's going to be a little loud."**

Allen did know what he meant and didn't get a chance to ask as he felt himself fall back into his body.

**(Outside of Allen's Head)**

The Order was quite and all that could be heard were people working in their areas of the Order, until.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Kanda's voice rang through the whole Order. Though no one paid it any mind because kanda was always threatening Lavi, which was good for them. Since stuff like that happen so often no one would be putting their nose in their business. (Speaking of our little group, let's go see what's going on.)

Lenalee and Krory were holding Kanda back form killing Lavi, whowas hiding behind Timothy. Allen was sleeping in his bed. Krory and Timothy had helped Lavi take Allen to his room. Thankfully no one saw them. Timcampy had been sleeping on Allen's pillow when they came in. Lavi had sent him to get Kanda and Lenalee. Now he wished he sent for Lenalee.

"How was I suppose to know Allen was going to turn like that? Just be happy it wasn't Link or Rouvelier!" Lavi said in his defense.

"We're not ready yet! If he gets caught now we'll have no Place to run without help!" Kanda barked.

Krory and Timothy took that time to speak up. "You're going to run away?" Krory asked sounding sad and a bit scared.

"You can't run! The Order will hunt you down as traders!" timothy said sounding just as scared and frighten as Krory.

"We have to, if we don't they'll hurt Allen because he turning in to a Noah." Lenalee said trying to make them understand.

They both looked at each other then nodded. "Then we want to help."

Lenalee let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and filled the new comers in on what's been going on.

"And if you tell anyone, you'll be joining the Rabbit." Kanda said his hand resting on Mugen.

Sounds from the bed draw their attention. Allen was back to normal and this time there was no blood. They all breathed a sigh of relief to know they didn't have to lie about why he was bleeding.

"My head is killing me." Allen said looked around his room and at all the faces watching him. "Why are you all in my room?"

The room was filled with an awkward silence as they stared at one another. Timcampy flow up from his resting spot on the nightstand and landed in Allen's lap. Allen looked down at the golem as it open its mouth and Lavi's voice acme out.

"We were just spurring in the turning rooms when Allen just cilaped…" There sounded like there was more but Tim closed his mouth, stoping the recording of Lavi's voice.

"Oh ok, so you're all here because you were worried. Why didn't you just say so."

Everyone let out a breath of relief and a mental thanks to Timcampy. Seeing as Allen was ok they asked if he was hungry and went to the food hall to get a late lunch. While they were eating and having a good time, Allen couldn't get a certain Noah out of his head.

**A/N: There I put Tyki at the beginning like I said I would. Tyki, himself, will be coming in the next chapter. I'll keep this A/N short so I can get to work on the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter and please review, review, review! Till next time! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(At the Black Ark with Tyki)**

Tyki Mikk entered his room with a sigh. He walked over to a small table in the sinter of his room and sat down on one of the chairs. He had just come back from a mission and he was a really bored. He needed to go on another mission soon before he had time to think and let his mined start to wonder. For every time it did a white haired and silver eyed Exorcist would always pop up. Tyki placed his hand on the scares on his chest. They still hurt, but not as bad as when he first got them.

He was grateful to the boy for awakening his Noah but it also made him a little mad that he tried to take it way. Yet Tyki could never stay made at Allen for too long. Damn he was thinking of him again! Tyki let out a heavy sigh as his heart began to ache again. He was lost in his thoughts at he didn't hear when his door open and someone come in till they were talking.

"Oh look at you, my poor baby brother. You look as if you're dying from the inside out." Sheril Kamelot said as he wrapped his arms around Tyki from behind.

Tyki got back to his senses and used his powers so that his older brother would pass right throw him. "Can I help you Sheril? Does the Earl need to see me?" Tyki asked as Sheril fell to the ground, hitting his chin on the back of Tyki's chair on the way down.

"Why are you so mean to me Tyki? And can't I come see you just because?" He asked with a sad face.

"No." Tyki said giving his brother a bored look as he pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket. "So just tell me whatever you're dying to tell me, so you can leave me alone."

"You are one hell of a sour puss when you're depressed you know that."

Tyki just stared at the Noah of Desire like he was a fly that wouldn't leave him alone. Sheril let out a sigh and he gave his brother a huge smile that would make small children have nightmares.

"Will I know this will brighten your day a bit. The Earl said that The 14th is waking up and you know what that means don't you?"

Tyki's eyes widen at what he just heard. After what happen with the White Ark and losing the egg, the Earl said that he believed that Allen Walker as the new 14th. When asked why he would think that he said it was because of the sword Allen's Crown Clown could turn into and that Lulubell heard when she was at The Order when she tried to get the egg back from the Exorcist. (Which we all know how that went) Allen could central the Ark from a room the 14th made in secret from the Earl and the other Noahs.

A small smirk grow on Tyki's face and his eyes had a hungry look in them. 'Looks like I wouldn't have to kill you again boy. It seems Lady Lucky has smiled on me at last.' He thought to himself. The ark in his chest had dim a bit but was still there. His thoughts were intuped by his brother evil chuckle.

"I have more news for you. I went to The Order myself to check on our new soon to be brother and found out something else." Sheril bent down to his brother's ear and spoke in a soft voice. "Allen's friends are always with him like their trying to protect him from something or someone. He also has been acting strange according to the other members of The Order. It looks like our Allen's friends know what's happing to him and are planning something. I've only told this to the Earl, but I thought I should tell you."

Tyki's smirk turn into a wide smile as he looked at his brother, who was standing up straight again. "Your right brother that did cheer me up. Now if you don't mind I need to go see the Earl. There something I'd like to ask him."

The Noah of Desire moved out of the Noah of Pleasure's way with a smile that would give the Mad Hatter a run for his money. "Not at all little brother, he in the piano room. Oh and I found this in my darling Road's room. I thought you might want it back." Sheril reached into his pocket and throw something at Tyki before he turned and left Tyki's room.

Tyki had caught what his brother throw at him and turned his hand over to see what it was. It was a silver button from the old Exorcist uniform. He turned the button over to see the name Allen Walker engraved on the back.

'Soon Allen I will take you away from those damn Exorcist and make you mine. Just wait a little longer.' With that Tyki got up from his seat and head to the piano room. He held tightly on the silver button before he put it in his breast pocket. His eyes held a determined look them as he open the doors of his destination.

"Ah Tyki-pon~ . I've been expecting you. I believe we have some planning to do." Came the Earl sing-song voice as the door closed behind Tyki.

"Yes Lord Millennium, I believe we do." Said Tyki's calm voice as he walked over to stand in front of the Earl. His eyes taking on a dangerous glow. 'Soon I will finally have my Allen.'

**A/N: Oh yeah that's right it's an all Tyki chapter! I thought about giving him only half of the chapter but then it didn't feel right to me, so I gave him the whole thing. ^-^ The next chapter will be an only Allen chapter and then things will finally be put in to place! Yep that right Tyki and Allen will finally cross paths, and the story can finally truly come to life! Ok time for me to shut up and get started on the next chapter. See you guys next time. Don't for get to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Allen was not having a good day. For starters he had a nightmare that night, that made his whole body hart and his light eye acing. Glade he couldn't remember it he tried to start his day like every other day. Yet is seemed that it was not his day. No sooner as his door closed behind him to his room, he heard his name being shouted by Rouvelier.

"Allen Walker! What is the meaning of this?!" The Hitler look-a-like asked as he got closer to said boy.

"What do you mean? Has something happened?"

"Don't Acted like you don't know!" Jr. Hitler continued to shout as he stood in front of the young Exorcist.

"I don't know really. I just walk up not too long ago." Allen said taking a few steps away from the man.

Before Rouvelier could say another word, Komui appeared form behind Rouvelier and stepped in between them. With his back to Jr. Hitler, Komui started to talk as if the taller man wasn't there.

"Allen something strange just happened. The Ark has licked it's self!"

"What! When did this happen?!" Allen asked looking shocked.

"Like you don't already know. Seeing as you are the only one who can contrail it." Rouvelier said crossing his arms over his chest.

Both Komui and Allen ignored the angry man as the Head of the Science Department spoke again. "Earlier this morning. We don't know why the Ark is doing this. I was happing you might know."

"Sorry I don't know anything but I did have a nightmare, though I don't know what's it was about."

"Hmmm, maybe the Ark reacted to your nightmare and locked itself to keep out whatever was in your dream?" Komui said put one hand on his hip and the other under his chin.

"If you believe that then you're more gullible then I thought Komui." Rouvelier said giving both the scientist and Exorcist a bored look.

'No one cares what you think you ass!' They both thought. **(I agree with them!)**

A loud crack was heard throughout the building. Without another word the group ran to where the sound came from. They entered the room where the Ark door was kept, Reever ran up to them as they entered the room.

"Komui the gate is cracking!" Reever said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What, why?!" Rouvelier asked.

"we don't know why sir." Reever said .

Johnny ran up to the group with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Komui asked when the young scientist reached the group.

"We been getting calls saying that all the gates Allen has made have all destroyed themselves!" Johnny said. "No one knows why it's happing and the only one who hasn't called us yet is the Asian Branch."

Allen was getting worried and frightened. He didn't what was going on with the Ark and even though Komui believed him, Rouvelier still didn't. Said man was giving Allen dark looks at made Allen feel uncomfortable. Allen looked away from Reever and Johnny, and turned to look at the gate. The oddly shape Ark gate stood where it always did and looked the same in till Allen saw the large crack running throw it.

'What going on?' Allen thought to himself. 'Why is the Ark acting like this?'

"What are you planning Walker?" Rouvelier asked being Allen back to the world around him.

"Excuse me?" Allen asked turning to look at the man.

"Don't play bum with me! I know you are planning something with your little friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about sir, really."

"Do you take me as a fool? You and your little group of friends have been sneaking around ever since you got back from your last mission. This is the first time I've seen you without one of them by your side." Rouvelier was glaring at Allen as he looked down at him.

"I…I've been having dizzy spells lately. That's why their always with me, so I don't hart myself." Allen said taking a few steps back from the Hitler look-a-like.

"That's a good story but I don't believe it. You are the only one who can control Noah's Ark why is that?"

"I…I don't know!" Allen lied. He wouldn't tell this man the truth. Not this man who hart Lenalee and so many others in the name of God and the greater good.

"I know why you can." Rouvelier grabbed Allen's shirt and slammed him agents a wall. "It's because The 14th is inside you." The man hissed.

Komui and the others heard Allen get slammed into the wall and turned to see what was going on. "What are you doing to Allen?!" Johnny shouted running over to try and help Allen.

Rouvelier kicked Johnny to the ground. "Stay out of this." He turned back to Allen who had cakked out Johnny's name when he saw his friend hit the ground.

Allen turned back to the man pinning him to the wall with angry eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you like hurting people to show them that you're stronger than they are? Do you like bussing people everyone around because you're from the Central? Do you like always being right so you can shove it in everyone face? You no different than form everybody else.

You say you come from a good family that has power? Wrong! You're nothing more than a spoiled brat that thinks just because you have a high rank and money you can do whatever you want, and when things don't go the way you want you throw a fit and hurt people who've done nothing wrong! You hurt people and you don't care if they live or die just because you have the power too! Then you go and say it's for the greater good or in the name of God!

How is anything you've done to people good for anyone?! You're no better than the man you look like! The Earl looks a saint next you!"

"Why you little….OWW!" Rouvelier raised his free hand to hit Allen, but something gold flow by and bit him. He was then grabbed by the back of his uniform and thrown across the room.

"Hands off the beans sprout asshole!" Kanda shouted as he throw said asshole.

"Wow, he went all the way to the other side of the room." Lavi said standing next ot Kanda.

"Thanks Kanda." Timcanpy flowed in front of Allen's face with little tiers on its face. "You to Tim. Thanks for saving me from being hit." As Allen was about to raise his hand to pat Timcanpy on the head, he felt weak and his legs gave out from under him. Krory caught him before he hit the ground.

"Allen are you ok?" Timothy asked racing over with Lenalee, komui, Reever, and Johnny.

"I think he just going through shock." Reever said.

Kanda and Lavi turned to look at Allen and the small group around him. "Hey Allen you ok?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked up at everyone around him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired." And with at Allen closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

**(Outside Allen head)**

Kanda watch as Allen closed his eyes as he went to sleep and watched as he changed into his Noah form. Komui, Reever and Johnny gasped at seeing Allen change. Kanda rushed over and took Allen from Krory. Holding Allen in his arm, bride stile, Kanda turned to the three scientists. "We're going to take Allen somewhere safe from Rouvelier and the Central." He said as turned to the rest of the group. They all nodded as they looked at the sleeping Noah. Lenalee hugged her brother who hugged her back.

"You be safe ok?" Komui said pulling back from the hug to look at his little sister.

"We will thank you big brother." There were small tiers in Lenalee eyes.

Timcanpy flow in front of the group in little cereals. "Are you going to show us the way?" Kanda asked. Timcanpy nodded and started flying to the Ark gate. "Alright then let's go." With that the group fallowed the gold golem.

Rouvelier watched as the group ran through the gate with the new Noah and watched as the Ark gate shattered and disbarred.

Timcanpy led the group through the Ark to a door that led them somewhere in London. The small of 6 got two rooms at an Inn. One for Timothy and Lenalee, and the other for the rest the group. Allen had one of the beds, Krory the other one, while Kanda sat by the door, and Lavi by the window.Everyone was soon asleep with the thoughts of what would tomorrow.

**(Inside Allen's Dream)**

Allen was watching all of his happy memories of his friends at The Order with a smile on his face. He remembered how everything was before the Ark and before Rouveleir and Link came to The Order. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Link since his last mission with him and Kanda. Allen pushes the thought aside as he felt his uncle approach.

**"Having fun watching your happier time at The Order?"** His uncle asked with at smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"Yes." Allen said as he turned to look at The 14th. "Why was the Ark destining the doors I made for The Order?"

**"Because I told it to. The Ark makes everything to easy and if you used it you would only be hiding from the world. The last two doors are gone and you won't be able to use the Ark in till you pick the path you want to be on."** With each word Nea spook he walked toward Allen in till hw was right in front of him.

"I'm fully waken as a Noah aren't I." Allen said as he looked into him uncle's eyes.

It wasn't a question but Nea still answered it. **"Yes, you have."** He pulled Allen into a hug. **"You have lived your life as an Exorcist. You've seen its light and dark side. Now it's time for you see the other side of the wars sides. I will be holding on to the memories you will keep from being an Exorcist in tell the time is right to have them back. Now it's time for you to make new memories and bonds."**

Nea pulled away from Allen so he could look at him. **"It's time for you to wake up now Allen. Everyone is asleep and he is waiting for you. Don't worry about your friends, Tim will watch them and keep them safe for you."**With his finally words spoken, Nea pushed Allen into the lake that had appeared behind him.

**(Outside Allen's head)**

Allen's eyes flow open as he sat up in bed. He looked around the room and the sleeping face around him. He didn't know who any of them but at the same time he did. He didn't know why he was here because he knows he should be somewhere else. Allen slipped out the open window and landed on his feet like a cat. He turned around to see how high he fell from.

Seeing as it was only two stories and the house itself was rather small, he shrugged his shoulders and took off running. It was really late out and there was little light to see anything as he ran, but he didn't stop. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it was the right way. As he turned a corner he ran into someone. The force of the impact sent both to fall on the bum.

"Oww!" The unknown man said, his top hat hiding his face. **(Now how do we know that wears a top hat? Besides the Earl)**

"Sorry!" Allen said as he got up.

"No harm done just be more…." The man stopped as he looked at the boy that ran into him.

Under the light of a street lamp the man saw a boy in his fifteen or sixteen, with hair as black the night. His skin was light color of gray and his eyes where no longer sliver but gold. The last thing the man saw was the crown of Stigmata on the boy's forehead. A large grin grow on the man's face.

"Allen."

Allen stop dusting himself off when he heard his name called. He had been trying to place the man's voice for he knew he heard it before. When the man called his name he then knew who voice belong too. Allen slowly looked up with his eyes wide, before he ran into the man's arms.

"Tyki!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but we're moving soon and so is my friend, who computer I'm using, is also moving! So sorry for taking so long but I made this a long chapter and I also have another chapter for you too! It might take me a while to type out though. Remember to review and tell what you think of the chapter.**

**Next chapter Allen meets the Earl and the rest of the Noahs. How will Allen act around them with his memories sealed away or are all them really sealed? Find out in the next chapter, which I will update as soon as I can! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few minutes had pasted since Tyki and Allen bumped into each other when one of Road's doors appeared beside them. Taking that as a sign that it was time to go, Tyki lead Allen to the door. Staying close to the taller man Allen walked though door.

"Where are we going Tyki?" Allen asked looking up at the man.

"Home, I'm taking you back to our family." Tyki answered smiling down at Allen.

Road's door had led them to the dining room where the Earl and a few of the other Noahs waited. Allen had taken a step behind Tyki when everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"Ah, Tyki-pon I take it everything went will?" The Earl said in is ever carefree voice.

"Everything went will Earl, in fact he found me." Tyki said as he moved so that everyone could see the newly awaken Noah.

"Fantastic! Welcome home Allen-kun!" The Earl said happily, clapping his hands together.

"ALLEN!" Road screamed as she jumped out of her seat and ran over to said Boy.

Allen jumped when Road had called him and put his hands up in front of him as he saw the Noah of Dreams ran over to him at full speed. "Road..wait….slow down!" Allen said as he started running from the girl.

Road laughed happily as she chased after him like they playing a game of tag. Tyki laughed at the site in front of him before realized something was wrong. Allen stopped running and was now looking at the three Noah that sat before him. Lulubell raised a single brow wondering why the boy had stopped. Jasdero and Devit Jumped up out of their seats so that they stood in front of new Noah.

"I know you but I Know I never met you before." Allen looked at the twins and frowned. "Why do I have a strong urge to punch you two?"

"Wait! You don't remember us?" Devit said with a surprised look on his face. "How that happen? You hit your head or something?" Jasdero said as he hanging on his brother as he scratched his head. "And what do mean you to 'punch us'?!" Asked Devit, now looking a bit mad.

Road took that moment to tackle hug Allen, knocking him out of his trance. "Allen you ok?" She asked giving him a sad look.

"I'm fine Road." Allen said giving her a smile. Road returned the smile and hugged him a bit tighter.

The Earl and Tyki had watch what happen with Allen. The Earl watched with curiosity, Tyki Watched watch with worry.

"Allen-kun, do you remember where you been or what you were doing before tonight?" the Earl asked netting his fingers together in front of his face.

Allen looked up to look at the Earl. "No I don't."He answered straight forward. "The last thing I can remember is see you at Mana's grave. Playing a game of poker with Tyki and his friends, seeing him in a bamboo forest. Seeing Road and Lero in a unknown little town. Seeing Tyki and Road in a big white room with a long table in it. I think Lero was with us. There only flashes though, like pictures."

Allen had looked away from the Earl to look at the ground with a frown on his face. His eyes were filled with panic and worry. 'Where have I been? What have I been doing before now?' A new voice brought Allen back from his thoughts.

"Don't worry Allen! The important part is that you're here with us, your family!" the owner of the voice walked over to Allen and smiled. "I'm Sheril Kamelot, Road's father and Tyki's big brother."

Allen got a creepy feeling form the man but smiled nicely back at the man. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kamelot."

"You must be tired Allen-kun. Lero why don't you find a room for him. We'll take more in the morning ." The Earl said to the umbrella that had been floating behind him.

"Yes Earl-sama! This why Allen-kun!~Lero."

Allen followed Lero out of the room, turning to look back over his shoulder once. Giving everyone, one last look and giving Tyki a small smile, he turned and left. Everyone watch as the door closed behind their new Noah of Musician and Destruction.

**A/N: Hey it looks like I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. Let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews. If you want to know why I said the Allen is the Noah of Musician and Destruction was because they say Allen is the Destroyer of Time, and I don't remember where I read it, but it said the Nea was the Noa of Destruction. For those who want to know.**

**Alright that's all I got for the A/N. I got to go work on the next chapter. The Earl and the Noah will be talk about what they're going to do with Allen, Allen's friends wake up to find Allen gone, and Allen gets a morning awake up call from are favorite Noah! No lemon yet though too soon, but it will come! Ok no more talk most get to work! How you like the chapter! Remember REVIEW! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the door closed behind Allen everyone turned back to the Earl. Everyone was silent as they waited of him to speak. He was deep in thought trying to figure out what exactly the 14th was planning. Allen had no memory of his life before now; witch the Earl could make work for him. The fact that he had some memory of Road, Tyki, and himself could help as while.

He looked at the children of the Noah clan; all had either a worried or confused look on their faces. They too where wondering what was going on with Allen. For now they would all have to wait to figure out what was going on with the new Noah. Once he found out what the 14th was planning he would tell them but for now he would put their minds at ease.

"It seems our little Allen-kun has a little memory problem at the moment. However we shouldn't let that stop us from welcoming Allen into our family with open arms. Tomorrow we'll have a family fun-day for him so that he feels welcome. I'll try to figure out what's the 14th is playing at. I'll also come up with a story to tell him for when he asks questions." The Earl finally said standing for his seat. "For now we should fallow Allen-kun's example and get some sleep. I'll let you know when I've come up with a story to tell Allen-kun."

With that the Earl left to his room, the other Noahs soon leaving after him to go to their own rooms.

**(The next day with Kanda and the gang)**

Lavi was the first to wake up by the call of natcher. At first he didn't notices anything had changed, only on his way back when he fell into an empty bed to go back to sleep did it finally click in his mind that something was wrong. Shooting up he looked around the room and at the empty bed he was now sitting in. the person who was suppose to be sleeping in this bed was gone. Getting up he looked up and down the little Inn for the white haired little Exorcist, but his such came empty handed.

Running back up the stares he went to Lenalee and Timothy's room, and dragged them to his room. There he started to wake up his two remaining roommates.

"What's wrong Lavi?" A still sleepy timothy asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah you stupid rabbit, you better have a good reason for waking me up." A grumpy Kanda said angrily.

"Allen gone! I woke up and he wasn't here! I looked through the entire Inn and he not here!" Lavi said giving his friends a worried look.

At Lavi's words every one was wide awake. Worry took hold on the now group of 5.

"We have to find him!" Lenalee said afraid of what might happen to their friend.

"Damn bean sprout! When I find him I'm going to kill him!"

The group of friends quickly lift the Inn to go out and start looking for their lost little clown. Hopping nothing bad had happen to him. Timcanpy fallowing from the sky.

**(Back with Allen)**

Allen was being gently shaken to wake up. Allen was so warm and cozy in his bed he didn't want to wake up. He turned away from the hand that was trying to wake him. He felt a dip in the bed beside him as he tried to go back to sleep. He felt warm breath next to his ear before he heard the deep voice.

"Its time to wake up boy, but if you really want to stay in bed I know something we could do that's a lot more fun then sleeping."

Allen's eyes flow open as he turned his head to see Tyki lean over him with a big smirk on his face. Allen face turned from a light gray to a deep red.

"Morning boy!~" Tyki said in a sweet voice as he got off the bed.

"M-morning." Allen shyly said as he sat up in bed.

"I was told to come get you for briefest." Said Tyki, as he headed to the door to Allen's room.

"Oh, oh ok." Allen said as he got out of bed and began putting his shoes on. He had slept in his close so he didn't need to get dressed. The only thing he had token off was the jacket he was wearing, witch he now couldn't fined. Hearing his stomach growl, he forgot the jacket and went over to Tyki to fallow him to briefest.

As Tyki closed the door behind them, he turned to look into the room. His eyes landing on the sleeve of Allen's Exorcist jacket that stock out form under Allen's bed. He glared at it with hatred as he pulled the door closed.


End file.
